Godspeed
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story is a collection of poems revolving around the Scott Family by which consists of Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer and Lucky who has Downs Syndrome. Peyton's birth mother, Ellie makes a cameo in the story. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.
1. If I die young

Song: If I die young by The Perry Band

If I die young bury me in satin,

lay me down on a bed of roses.

Sink me in the river at dawn

send me away with the words

of a love song.

Lord, make me a rainbow,

I'll shine down on my mother.

She'll know I'm safe with you

when she stands under my colors.

oh and life ain't always what you

think it ought to be, no, ain't

even gray but she buries her baby.

The sharp knife of a short life, well,

I've had just enough time.

If I die young, bury me in satin, lay

me down on a bed roses. Sink me in the

river at dawn, send me away with the

words of a love song.

The sharp knife of a short life, well,

I've had just enough time.

And I'll be wearing white when I come into

your kingdom, I'm as green as the ring on my

little cold finger. I've never known the loving

of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was

holding my hand.

There's a boy here in town says he'll love me

forever who would have thought forever could

be severed by the sharp knife of a short life,

well, I've had just enough time.

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

what I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell them

for a dollar they're worth so much more

after I'm a goner and may be then you'll

hear the words I've been singing,

funny, when you're dead

how people start listening

If I die young bury me in satin, lay me

down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river

at dawn, send me away with words of a

love song

The ballad of a dove go with peace and love,

gather up your tears. Keep them in your

pocket, save them for a time when

you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well,

I've had just enough time. So put on

your best, boys, and I will wear my pearls


	2. Roses in bloom

Ellie's point of view

We are laying down in a bed of dying red roses. Tangled up in each others arms, we are out of harm's way. We look up at the ocean blue sky expecting to catch the

sunrise. I can make people and animals out of the clouds hovering above my head. "Grandma, this rose is for you" Lucky smiles offering me a pretty red rose.

Kindhearted, Lucky is one of the most cutest and sweetest little girls that I have ever encountered in heaven. Lucky's emerald green eyes twinkle with delight in the

same old haunting way Peyton's eyes once did. Cancer took me away from my beloved daughter, Peyton a lifetime long ago. I miss Peyton so much that my soul hurts

knowing we will never be together again. Bring on the rain and pain, my bleeding heart is at a loss for words because a part of myself is missing. Thank God, I have Lucky

here with me in heaven to keep me company. Her presence has replaced Peyton's absence in my life and I love her like a daughter. I will continue to be Lucky's guardian

until the time comes for her to live with Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer on the earth. In the present time, a ghostly dark childish figure, incubus invades our paradise, so called

Garden of Eden. Bleeding, Little Boy Blue skips through the meadow bringing little sunlight into my world. His red bloodshot eyes are a window into his dying soul. They

speak of an infant life that I will never have a chance to know. This little boy's name is Luke and he was suppose to be my grandson. Peyton miscarried Luke sometime

shortly before Lucky's conception. We are never meant to be together, therefore gravity keeps on holding Luke back from me. Tears fall like snow flakes down his face

while he dances underneath the stars on his side of the world. Destined to be alone, he forsakes me and I continue to remain only just a footnote in the Gospel of Luke.

OH, do I miss those pretty blue eyes, but it is what it is. "Grandma, I love you" sobbing, Lucky confesses bringing my mind back to reality. Lucky will be born with Down's

Syndrome and I wonder what does life on earth has instore for her.


	3. Ease my pain and erase my scars

DATE: 2-14-2011-Valentines' Day

Peyton's p.o.v

A heavy downpour describes these tears of mine.

Please ease my pain and erase my scars. My silent

prayers, screams collide into each other like music notes.

In a world where love is a sacrificial offering, I give you

all of me. I breathe and push beyond the great divide,

a bloody beautiful crimson tide. Fearless, you leave your

tomb, the womb. I receive you with arms wide open. I

never once leave your side. You are my miracle that is

a gift sent from heaven above.


	4. Safe in my arms

Date: 2-14-2011

Lucas' p.o.v

Godsend is the gift of time

and freedom to breathe in

this kingdom of heaven.

Undying, true love is an

emotion felt by the heart

and comes alive through art.

Unable to stay around as long

as a love song, may every old

coldhearted ice cube melt away.

Unique and genuine, your existence

is the number one reason why the

sky remains blue instead of gray every

season. Kindhearted, there is always one

single nice bone that can be found in your body.

I can lean on you at any time and yet you still

won't have a clue about how much you mean to

me. My once tired weary dreary eyes are now set

on the sunrise because of you who has the ability

to surprise me everyday. You know my name and an

internal eternal flame of passionate compassionate

love burns and runs skin deep. Holding onto hope,

neverending sweet dreams give way to joy by which

is birthed from within. As clear as day, your pretty smile

is my ray of sunshine and nothing else matters in the

world. I hold you so dear to my heart, I breathe your

love into my lungs like oxygen. I pray you may be my

funny blue valentine forever. You are my inspiration,

my admiration of you is as clear as day. I am never

afraid to say I love you, my sweet little dove. Two

is better than one so let us stay together. I am done

with living my life alone. We dwell in the same spiritual

zone where we share a divine connection. You stare

right through my soul and care enough to support me,

comfort me. Your heart is my home while you make my

arms to be your shelter of love. Safe in my arms, you are

out of harm's way. Safe in my arms, may all of your dreams

come true and screams be silenced. Safe in my arms, please

smile instead of frown and drown yourself in your tears. Wearing

a golden crown, halo, embrace this fragile innocence known as

grace and be overcome with silence. Be still, my baby angel, please

rest in peace right here in my arms.


	5. The prodigy

Date: 3-11-2011

Peyton's p.o.v

Fiery feisty brown eyed burning sage, break out of your cage and releash the rage.

Dancing on the world's stage, you turn to a brand new page in history.

The story of my life, this so called misery of mine doesn't compare to anything you may be feeling.

You find love in a hopeless place while I have less breathing space.

With every heart beat, there are always mountains, obstacles standing in my way.

Within plain sight, I appear to be a loser and life couldn't move any faster for me.

You grace me with your presence and hear me right out loud.

I race against time to be closer to you because you need my support.

Traveling celestial light, please overshadow me and breathe me.

I find a light to an open door and my words hit the floor.

My heart, poetic art is the window to my creative imaginative soul.

Being called out in the dark, its like being bitten by a shark and I feel so sensitive.

Cutting deeper into my skin, God exposes the best parts of me every hour while I pour out my heart before the world.


	6. Imagine, create and live

Date: 4-11-2011

Lucas' p.o.v

I have nothing left to give

and live for until God blesses

me with one more hour to

breathe and share this gift,

known as my talent with people.

Hollow, I follow his holiness to

somewhere only we know.

Somewhere only we know,

the color yellow outshines

everything black. This

neverending soul searching

journey of a lifetime requires

for me to reinvent myself over

and over again. I am empty,

but I am plenty of serenity in

the city of angels where the

power of love and unity reigns

forever.


	7. Nocturnal nocturne nurture

5-14-2011

Peyton's p.o.v

Ignorance is bliss is a peace of mind, nirvana.

Dark and cold are the days of old so please don't hold onto the past anymore.

Worth more than gold, a woman's womb is the cradle of life.

Requiem for a dream, ice cream is a substitute for dreamlike nocturnal thoughts.

Steady drumbeat, mortal heartbeat containing childlike innocence be ready to experience love at a whole new different level.

Hungry for good delicious soul food, come clean and dry into this bleeding country of poetry.

Sitting on a cloud, try hard not to cry so loud and hard.

Special delivery, tiny bundle of joy, have a seat in heavenly places and become something beautiful someday.

Lonesome cuddlesome teddy bear, be a small wonder in a world full of destiny driven souls.

Blessed assurance, sweet saving amazing grace, peace be still.

Requiem for a dream, silence absorbs the atmosphere and free will crosses paths with destiny.


	8. Providence

6-19-2011

Lucas' p.o.v

High speed of sound, strawberry swing and Chinese sleep chant, prospekts march on.

The sleeping sun and Spanish rain are swallowed in the sea of forgetfulness.

Moving to mars are the escapist, the scientist and princess of china.

Viva Lavida x&y u.f.o major minus warning sign.

Burn up in flames and fly up with the birds, death and all his friends.

White shadows, brothers and sisters, be careful where you stand.

Yellow parachutes, Christmas lights and wedding bells make spies, lovers in Japan shiver.

Twisted logic, beautiful world, turned upside down is broken like an angel.

Trouble hurts like heaven, oh, yes it surely does until kingdom come.

No more keeping my feet on the ground, every teardrop is a waterfall in these haunted cemeteries of London.

Daylight appears to be blurry, its only superstition.

Broken like an angel are the things that I don't understand on this rainy day.

Lost in paradise, lost in my place of worship, I need proof of God's existence.

A whisper, a hopeful transmission is a rush of blood to the head that is a message of hope and deliverance.

Bigger stronger green eyes, one I love, your love means everything.

Life in technicolor, this is how you see the world.

Life is for living everyday, God put a smile on your face and fix you.

Don't panic, death will never conquer gravity in this endless reign of love.

Saying goodbye, this is the hardest part but don't let it break your heart.

Somewhere clocks are ticking, I will cross over the great divide for you.

Moses and Charlie Brown, I'll see you soon in Amsterdam where we will finally meet and talk.

Please take me back to the start, please take me back to square one.

United in one spirit, we never change for as long as its us against the world.

Please continue to keep the faith for we will eventually conquer this violet hill.


	9. Emptyhanded

7-4-2011

Peyton's p.o.v

Broken and shattered, I inhale chaos and exhale the smell of roses.

Jesus, please come and take me away to the promiseland where I can reunite with Moses and all of the other saints.

Broken and shattered, every word that I say falls upon deaf ears like glass.

Every word that you say to me hurts like a sword being driven into my chest and burns up in flames along with the forgotten names of those aborted.

One sweet day if I may die young, what will you be doing?

One sweet day if I may die young, will your life still be going in the right direction?

One sweet day if I may die young, will my absence make you to be less strong?

Will the loss of my presence mean anything to you?

One sweet day if I may die young, will you miss me enough to kiss my ghost?


	10. Awaken to the light

8-17-2011

Lucas' p.o.v

Breaking dawn, the birth of a new day promises a lot of roses and a few discouraging words.

Living off of oxygen, inhale and exhale love like smoke through lungs.

Deaf and blind to the heavenly blue sky, experience a spiritual high.

Knowing happiness is a state of mind, leave all hate at hell's doorstep and befriend hope.

Running wild with glee, delicate beautiful goddess with the heart of a child set fire to the night and see the light of day.

Numb enough to be carefree, immortal beauty, just breathe and don't forget to be grateful for each breath.

Breaking dawn, the birth of a new day prophesies the resurrection of Jesus and the birth of Venus.


	11. Child of mine

Date: 9/13/2011

Peyton's p.o.v

Every thought is an idea is a dream is a wish is a prayer is a song creating brand new life.

The stork, God is at work even here in this cradle of life, a woman's womb.

Silent still life, phantom baby, carry on with life being unnamed.

In this highly secured shelter of love, mothers' womb, what does it feel like to a mermaid?

In this highly secured shelter of love, mother's womb, what does it feel like breathe and to be carefree?

Beautiful masterpiece, unborn baby angel, keep holding onto the sunshine because God has a plan for your life.

Sometimes living in the world may be hard, but unconditional love and everlasting peace awaits you at the end of every day.


	12. Ethereal

9-22-2011

Lucas' p.o.v

Love builds a bridge that connects your heart to my art.

This precious divine life of mine means everything to you and I am longing to become whole in you since we are family.

Whatever, whenever or wherever, I love you enough to do anything for you.

I am your sweet cute little dove and I am like wow since now I know how much you love me.

I take a bite out of your soul and your encouraging words taste as delicious as snow.

Uniquely different, precious and special, your love is a treasure that I will cherish everyday.

You stare at me from across the universe hoping I will share my life with you and the answer is yes.

I admire you and in return I inspire you, candle burn.


	13. Always and forever true

Date: 9/27/2011

Peyton's p.o.v

Always and forever true

Remember me

Time is on our side or may be not

Whenever you are gone, I miss you

I have your back no matter what

Love is like a breath of life that revives our dead souls

I save your life with one hug and encouraging word

Godspeed, beloved child of the Lord

Heavenly, the dawn never seems to end

Take good care of yourself, my friend


	14. The promise of new life

10-3-11

Lucas' p.o.v

Today I am all alone

and have the need to buy

myself a tombstone. I

read somewhere love is dead, no,

that is not true. God opens my

eyes to see how truly fragile and

beautiful the world really is. I embrace this

new age of innocence with full force, a

new outlook on life. There is more to life than

having issues and singing the blues. Sometimes life

can present itself as a bouquet of roses or a white wedding dress.

Patiently, barren women wait for God to bless them with

children. God opens their wombs and they become pregnant

then all say amen. God opens my eyes to see how truly fragile

my own life really is. A big smile comes upon my face because

I am blessed and loved by many people.


	15. Hope in the clouds

Date: 10/13/2011

Peyton's p.o.v

Hope in the clouds

One unlocked secret open door

Pleasurable tender loving care

Eternal humble submission

A season of celebration and transition

Commencement

Enchantment

X marks the spot where birth conquered death

Heavenly dawn

A silly thought

Lovely brief distraction

Exciting climax


	16. Inner drive

Date: 10/29/2011

Lucas' p.o.v

Hope's heartbeat

Inner drive

The need to stay alive, survive and thrive in good health

Echoes of success

Determination

Illuminating light bulb

Night vision

Newborn insight

Everlasting transition

Rosy bright future

Victorious virtue

Ever clear blue sky


	17. Staying alive for blue skies

11-11-11

Peyton's p.o.v

Continuously breathing,

you live to breathe in blue

skies. Continuously breathing,

there must indeed be a purpose

behind your existence and it is suppose

to be this way forever. Keeping on the

funny and sunny side of life, you develop

a hunger for adventure and nurture instead

of giving into anger. Still here time after time,

my immortal, you were always meant to be here

on the earth. Look around you, the world is a

beautiful place because you are living in it. Don't

forget to count your blessings for they are from God.

Don't forget to thank your guardian angels whom surround

you daily during the early morning hours. Invincible,

they are quietly working very hard behind the scenes.

Invincible, they are shadows dancing in the background of

your mind.


	18. Taste of Triumph

Date: 11-18-2011

Lucas' p.o.v

Taste of triumph

A short-lived victory

Success smiles right back at me tonight

This golden magical touch of mine doesn't last forever

Epiphany, echoes of what could've should've would've been

Although I may lose confidence, I will give faith another chance

My heart and conscience work very well together

Because of hope, I can dream big again

Even if rain replaces the sunshine, I won't complain

Ready for anything, I embrace the unknown


	19. Infant Footsteps

Date: 11/21/2011

Peyton's p.o.v

Safe in God's care

Infant footprints in the sand

Lighthearted joy

Embers dancing in the bonfire

Never written memoirs

Continuous missed opportunities

Echoes of silent heavenly bliss

Magical fairytale dreamlike moments

Erasable memories

Nature's beautiful wonders

Take my breath away


	20. Life without limitations

12-19-2011

Lucas' p.o.v

Salvation

Hope

Oblivion

Warm fuzzy happy memories

A life without limitations

Restless anticipation

Much needed relief

Eternal heavenly dawn, northern lights

Momentary glee, southern hospitality

One brief escape from reality, a belief in something much more greater

Real true love

Indescribable peace

Echoes of victory, unwritten history, overlooked possible great potential

Supernatural high, redeemable innocence, a world of solitude


	21. Luckily Blessed

12-20-2011

Peyton's p.o.v

Before you were born,

you were already given

a death sentence and

about to say your last

breathe. You were never

suppose to be alive, but

you beat against the odds

knowing God had a purpose

for your life. Strong enough

to survive through anything,

you are surely one tough

unforgettable act to follow.

Miraculous small wonder,

special beloved child of mine,

you are a beautiful rose in my

eyes. Miraculous small wonder,

special beloved child of mine,

you are a heaven sent gift

that is from God. I will always

love you, sweet angel of mine.

Blessed, I am extremely lucky

to have you in my life because you

serve as a source of inspiration and

hope for me.


End file.
